hidden within
by jackslittlefriend
Summary: this is the tale of a mudblood who has to face her worst nightmare her fathers death bed now she has to solve the mystery of his death but the question is will Draco help or succeed in making her life horrible at hogwartsDRACOOC
1. upon arrivals

Ok here it goes ,what would it be like if a new girl came to Hogwarts note she new she was a wizard but chose to go to a muggles school in NYC. Her names april and this is how it all started many yrs ago when she found out that's where the story begins: 

The sun was shining bright that morning ,when April awoke to find herself ready for her first day of first grade. She was packed and couldn't wait to leave , that's when her mother came up stairs to tell her of her gift.  
See April was a child and like all parents they thought she wouldn't be able to handle her "gift" ,  
so they waited until signs began to show up throughout her kindergarden yr. and she would ask what was happening and they'd tell her it was something or another. Now though it was getting worse and April was way more intelligent than most 1st graders so her mom told her of the gift and asked the big question of wether when she got to become the age of 11 if she wanted to go to a special school of wizadry and april said what most had said "yes".

10 YR. LATER

It was a dark and stormy night just the way April loved it , rain always let her know that the world wasn't perfect and that she actually had something to comfort her. Two dyas ago she was asked if she wanted to go to the school she had heard of when she was small, This time though her mind had changed when she found her father had died at the school of witchcraft and she decided against her judgement of a mere child. Now you must know april and her father were very close and the sad part was even though they were close he was mostly away on "business" trips through out the school yr. , but when she had heard her mother reading a letter from some unknown person stating that her father was swept away from her and her mom forever she was crushed and decided to never go to the school that so wrongly stole the true happiness she had. But back to the story. April had packed for her first day at middle school when a letter came in the mail acompanied by her mother ranting and raving on about some thing. "How dare they force someone to go to that bloody school. You have my word you'll never set foot in a school you so terrible hate i will never alow it." By now her mother was screeching at the top of her lungs with a some what pissed off look upon her face.  
"Mom what is it i"m sure it's not that bad." Oh but april was terribly mistaken.  
"You don't need to know it's no importance to you because your not going against your will"  
"Mom it must be i mean it's addressed to me and it has to involve me let me read it"  
"fine, if you must" Now calmer and not as flustered' she handed her daughter the letter that read:

Dear Miss McNaughten,  
We are pleased to inform you that you will be attending Hogwarts this yr and we are also informed to know that you are choosing to not come and attend are wonderful school of witchcraft and wizadry, but we have come up with a little deal if you come for 3 months and do not like Hogwarts we will send you home and you can continue in your ways as you are now. I hope to see you sorted.  
yours truly, Albus Dumbledore

April was surprised , yet intrigued by the note and decided to comply with his attempt to get her to attend so she went but she wasn't going to be staying long.

ON PLATFORM 9 AND A HALF

April was running late and had aready boarded the train but could find to empty seats. On her way to the back she rammed into a bonde haired boy who happened to have no manners what so ever cause when she dropped her cd player and everything else in her bag he did nothing but reply "Watch where your going you filthy little muggle"  
"Oh please who died and made you king of the jack asses"  
"Got some fire in ya eh let's see if that lasts" April was pissed off enough and new a fight would show how much of a rebel she wa and that wasn't how she wanted to come off. She had done that all through grade school and it was gonna stop right here and now.  
Instead of causing a fight on the train she'd get him back when they reached the school, but for now she brushed him off as if she was to good to stoop to his level. April finally found a room and layed down and pulled out her cd player . It took her a couple of min.  
to untangle her head phones but after the struggle she found her cds and found The Rasmus and plopped it in and tuned to the song "In The Shadows"

No sleep No sleep until I am done with finding the answer Won't stop Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer Sometimes I feel I going down and so disconnected Somehow I know that I am haunted to be wanted

I've been watching I've been waiting In the shadows all my time I've been searching I've been living For tomorrows all my life

In the shadows

In the shadows

They say That i must learn to kill before i can feel safe But I I rather kill myself then turn into their slave Sometimes I feel that I should go and play with the thunder Somehow I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder

I've been watching I've been waiting In the shadows all my time I've been searching I've been living For tomorrows all my life

Lately I been walking walking in circles, watching waiting for something Feel me touch me heal me, come take me higher

I've been watching I've been waiting In the shadows all my time I've been searching I've been living For tomorrows all my life I've been watching I've been waiting I've been searching I've been living for tomorrows

In the shadows

In the shadows I've been waiting

That's when the horn to the train blew they were arriving at the one place she hated. Oh what fun these next 3 months would be

hope you liked it one and all for i may have bad news i wont be up dating for a bit i like to see what you think of the first chp. just to see if i should continue.  
p.s. i prob have alot of errors but i dont care so please dont comment about it in case its major

yours truly,  
author of the unknown


	2. intrusions

Disclalimer: oh how i may try i probably will never own anyone but April (aka my character)sad i know. 

Dinning Room:

April walked into the dinning room with tables full of delicious looking food and four different table with very different colors. A teacher with digustingly greasy hair walked up and addressed her.  
"Miss McNaughton follow the 1st years if you want to be in a house but we could always use more grounds keepers"  
"You know i'm not really looking for a job but heres a clue i intend to surprise the hell out of you when i pass with flying colors and you piss yourself" April replied her voice dripping with sarcasm. April followed those who were shorter than every one else which she assumed were the 1st years. As she entered the brightly lit passage to the front of the room as kids were called up to sit on a stool and get a ragedy hat put on their head April pulled out the permanet marker she had in her back pockt and began to color her nails black since she couldn't find anymore of the blackfinger nailpolish she carried in her purse.  
'This is so boring blah blah blah how the hell do these people do this every school year i swear i would so prank this room more than once every year'  
"April McNaughton step forward" Of course April couldn't hear this woman she was concentrating to hard on her nails. Now the woman grew agravated for she new April wasn't paying attention.  
"ANYTIME NOW MISS MCNAUGHTON!" April fell over from her place on the bench she was sitting on, but brushed off her robe and went up to the hat.  
"bitch just wait ..." she wispered this quietly so no one could hear it. As the woman placed the hat upon her it frightened her a bit at first but was soon over it.  
"well well what do we have here a feisty oh yes but full of courage and power ah i see a wee bit of a temper as well as a fear of anyone getting close to her"  
"oh shut up and sort me already"  
"See what i mean although any one puts up with your rage the are sure to be protected. Well it's quite clear what house but i'm guessing your gonna want to figure where you sit so it is SLYTHERIN!" Everyone one the far left jumped up clapped and cheered their heads off all except for one who held a smirk upon his face with platnium hair in his eyes. April walked quickly to the far end of the table where no one seemed to be. That was how April's year was planned to go a few letters home a month or two in that bleedin' school and she was out of there like a bat out of hell that is of course til she sat down. Her name was Pansy she looked like the whore of all the girls. April dispised whores with a passion.  
"Alright i know your new so let me lay down some rules see the blonde at the end of the table.." April gave a bored nod. She really didn't want to know where this conversation was going. " His names Draco ok offlimits hes mine and see the cute brunette next to him offlimits too"  
"Let me guess he's yours i was promped about this school im not stupid in fact this place is some what the same as my other school so don't think i'm type of first year who's afraid of the house whore because you are sadly mistaken now if you don't mind i'm out this place is boring me and who knows when you last brushed your teeth or washed for that matter." Everyone at the Slytherin table stopped and just stared it seemed no one but guys had talked to Pansy like that and everyone acted shocked, but yet again all she got was a smirk from the one called draco. He was hot but looked like the pimp of the house so she decided against like him instead she'd make him want her. April then stood up and left she followed the stairs to the common room told the password which was 'pure as gold' 'how original now wheres my room ah yes here it is wait a minute someone in here' ( not in her room the common room) "What the hell do you want don't you have someone to annoy besides me"  
"But i don't want to annoy anyone old its boring i like messing with the older new students. What's your name "  
"none of your damn business you'll just have to find out on your own " Then somethng happened she couldn't believe she kiss him with a seductive grin and ran her fingers down his rock hard abs. as she walked off her breath caught in her throat .  
' I can't believe i just did that i think the effects of this chool might not be to bad' That's when something weird happened she heard a knock at the door and walked over to open it . There stood Draco oddly. "yes did you wan..." but she never finished . Draco grabbed her arm and kissed her in the sexiest way known to man . As his tongue rubbed the bottom of her lip she let him enter easily that's when it ended . "Now i won't be the one going insane over the fact i was kissed by the hottest person in all of Slytherin." With that he left her to unpack her thingsshe pulled out her radio and put in the new cd by Three Days Grace

I could be mean I could be angry You know I could be just like you I could be fake I could be stupid You know I could be just like you You thought you were standing beside me You were only in my way You're wrong if you think that I'll be Just like you You thought you were there to guide me You were only in my way You're wrong if you think that I'll be

April pulled out her favorite pair of plaid purple and balck hip huggers with chains in the back and a black shirt that read 'An evil leperchaun is living in my pocket'

Just like you I could be cold I could be ruthless You know I could be just like you I could be weak I could be senseless You know I could be just like you You thought you were standing beside me You were only in my way You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you You thought you were there to guide me You were only in my way You're wrong if you think that I'll be Just like you On my own, cause I can't take living with you I'm alone, so I won't turn out like You want me to.

That's when Pansy and her skank friends walk in this year was gonna be hell.  
"Well look who the muggle dragged in"  
"Well look who got cast out from her whore house"

And their it ends ooooooooooo i think i made a cliffy hahahahaha anyhow thought id add another chapter since no one will look at this with out more than one any ways ill wait for your reviews.


	3. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3

Finally i have decided after spraining my wrist and having a few lazy weeks that i am going to write this so be happy.

last chapter...

That's when Pansy and her skank friends walk in. This year is gonna be hell.  
"Well look who the muggle dragged in"  
"Well look who got cast out from her whore house"

April felt her jaw drop ready for any comment to come back.  
"Oh, very funny you millbrat get out of my room and i'll spare you some dignity around here." Pansy shot back. A very disgusting smirk upon her face.  
"You know what ou can have the room, the beds and everything else in this room, but ... you'll never be able to take my dignity. She then packed up her stuff and left leaving them to themselves. She then walked into the common room figureing she could sleep in there. To her surprise she found it empty. She layed herself down on the huge, silver lined, green, couch.

(DREAM SEQUENCE)

"... What are you doing?" It was dark in the room her father's voice had echoed from "Why are you doing this Lucius? (i think i spelled it right) Why? I never double crossed you here you know that"  
"Ah but you've been withholding some very important information about ... your daughter. You never said she'd carry out the recessive gene that's magically been kept out of the blood line til now. You never, if i recall it right, said she'd become more powerful than our lord and master. I advise you to get rid of her and her troublesome power"  
"Never! I'd rather sacrafice myself rather than her"  
"Your wish is my command. I'm quite sad to see you go though. You were a good spy for us."

(END DREAM SEQUENCE)  
April knew these kinds of did she just never expected it to be this .. this heavy she could hear every move even the hollow sound of her father's body hitting a sort of empty space in the floor like a trapdoor or something. April awoke in a heavy sweat panting with full on jitters. She needed to find this Lucious and do something anything.  
April knocked on Draco's door and he came to the door a sheet wrapped around his waist.  
" What do you want at 4 o clock in the bleedin morning"  
" Revenge." 


	4. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Yes yes yes I'm going to continue on writing even though i'm insane for writing at 2:30 am while watching game shows. I'm such a loser. lol. I'm going to start updating more and i know my "excuse " was up way to long but it's going, going, gone! Here's my smiley () (MONKEY)  
sugar high!

Disclaimer: Haven't done one of these yet so... i own April. Other than that J.K. Rowling.

"Revenge? Does it have to be this early? Why not a hell raise at anytime after 12 PM?" Draco replied rubbing the morning eye crusts out of his eyes.  
"You wouldn't happen to know where a hollow floor is would you"  
" If i tell you will you go away"  
"Yes. Now fork it over." She then grabbed Draco's ear and twisted it around til it could go no more"  
" Snapes room. Potions. He stores all the dangerous potions under that floor. Love potions, ones to poison someone, even ones to eat you from the inside out. Don't ask me why but he does. Let go of my bleedin ear before i have to.." But she had already let go and had run down to the potions room.  
April walked into the empty classroom. There was a draft and she felt an od prescence upon her. Then again ghost did walk the castle freely, so no surprise. she began to look around on the floor looking for a handle or a cut in the floorboards. She found it, but in the oddest place. Under her desk. She open the door with a couple of pulls and she look reluctantly atthe room below. Torches were lit and the walls were made of stone. April walked down the snake like corridor. She felt even more outta place because she thought she felt a hand upon her back. An odd sound began to echo down the corridor ...

hahaha cliffy luv yall lots give me ideas and hit me wit a review! () (monkey!) 


	5. Chapter 6

Ello Ello,

To all those who have read should i take this down? comments, questions, and suggestions on how you think the story should continue will be willing accepted . You must relize i don't really write harry potter all that well considering i've never read the hp books doesn't help lol. i do love the movies i think im a poser lol oh well pleaz send comments

love,

jackslittlefriend


	6. Chapter 7 y r thez mesd up?

Hidden within chappie 5

( yes i have updated yea for me major writers block)  
on wit the words

WHAT R U DOIN HERE?

April turned to see her father behind her pointing towards the tapestry on the wall. He motioned for her to lift it up. As she removed the tapestry a cool prickle shot up her arm so fast it made her gasp with fright. The thing that once looked like her father had began to morph into a man resembling Draco. She had now lost control of her hand and the tapestry fell to the floor. The symbol of a snake inside a skull showed on thew brick wall. Lucious began to laugh as she turned to look at his ghostly body. He mumbled a few words under his breathe that shot April across the room onto the dark mark i began to burn instantly her clothes not stopping the mark from burning into her back. Crying out with pain and hate she began to struggle against the spell. She fell to the floor and Lucious diappeared.

She layed there for what seemed like hours until she was lost in the dark pool of unconcious sleep.

Blaise Zabini did not ask to find her there her body burned and brusied. He also did not ask for her to awake and plead for his help. But yet there he was picking her up carefully and taking her to Madame Pomfrey. He sat there for hours waiting for her to come to. He had seen her often and had wanted to talk to her so much but Draco was his best mate and he could not betray him over a girl. He knew what she was needed for and could not fratenize with the enemy. Voldemort would have his head if he even tried. But yet here he was screwing with the plan . Blaise shook all thought of the pain he would have to go thru for this aside he cared no longer he wasn't even a death eater yet.

April awoke hours later with the memory of everthing burned into her mind she tried to sit up but pain shot thru her insides. Blaise awoke with a start of her awake.

"who are u and what do u want" April asked not sure if she should trust him.  
"Names Blaise. I brought u here a little while ago. Rough state u got in what happened in there"  
"You don't wanna know i promise you."

You like u hate wanna kick me i need to know reviews boost me to update so please review click the button make everyone happy.

ttfn,  
Jackslittlefriend 


End file.
